Sasuke And Sakura's Love Life
by XAlbannach PrincessX
Summary: Sasuke came back 6 yrs later him and Sakura got married had a kid named Aries who had Depression and was told she outta put her emotions on paper and into a song
1. Summery Of The Whole Story

Once upon a time in a village called Hidden In The Leafs, South Of The Fire Land Boarder where some well taught ninjas.

Six years after Sasuke Uchiha came back from Orochimaru him and Sakura Haruno got to gether they got married had a kid, that was almost the same as Sasuke except she was a girl named Aries. Aries was dating Naruto and Hinatas son Apollo. Apollo was the same as Naruto. they are in a band called Final Fantasy. They are also more team members in the band and they are Mya 15 yrs old, Aries 16 yrs old,Apollo 16 1/2 yrs old, and Moonpeth 18 yrs old.  
Aries, Sasuke and Sakura's daughter was the lead singer and the lead Guitarst.  
Apollo Naruto And Hinatas Son was the back up singer and also the guitarst.  
Mya which was Ino and Shikamarus daughter which was the drummer and then Moonpeth was who doesn't have a mother or father lives with Aries but Moonpeth plays the bass guitar and she has ever since she was young. Moonpeth and Aries make up the songs and mostly Moonpeth just checks over them to make sure they all sound right, Ever since Aries was little she had a thing for singing and making up her own songs and poems.  
The songs that Aries sings are deep within her she expresses her feelings on paper and decided to turn them into songs.  
her mother and father have never heard her sing so that is why Aries and Moonpeth and the rest of the band decided to schedual a concert so her parents could come and watch. Aries has sometimes a depressions disorder that is why she has alot of deep emotions within her and she used to go to therapy and her therapst thought that since Aries liked to sing she should put her emotion into a song and she thought it was a WONDERFUL idea. 


	2. Life Of Aries

NOW THE STORY OF SASUKE AND SAKURA BEGINS!!

**One sunny day in the villege of The Leafs. Sakura wakes up to the glorius sun.**

**And Sakura Haruno notcied something or someone was missing. What? Where's Sasuke? Said Sakura**

**Then she got up smelling food coming from downstairs just when she reached the kitchen Sasuke could sense Sakura's Chakra **

**so before she got into the kitchen Sasuke scared her by jumping out from the kitchen and made**

**Sakura fall. Then moments later Aries came down with Moonpeth and Aries told her parents to keep it down.**

**Good Morning Moonpeth and Aries, Said Sakura. Aries just said Hn. "Pfft She is just like Sasuke. Sakura thought to herself**

**So Moonpeth, Aries When is your guy's concert? Asked Sasuke. **

**it's this Friday. said Moonpeth while watching Aries pass through Sasuke and Sakura.**

**So have you guys made any new songs? asked Sakura.**

**acually yes we made up about 4 new songs. Replied Moonpeth. Who wrote them? asked Sakura.**

**Well acually Aries wrote them all. with saying that Moonpeth walked up to Sasuke and Sakura and whispered**

**to them so only they could hear. Did you guys know that Aries has alot of emotions towards her life?**

**asked Moonpeth. Then Sasuke turned to look at Aries who seemed pretty sad. then turned back to Sakura and Moonpeth.**

**acually Moonpeth we really didn't know why? asked Sakura. Well lately her songs **

**are really sad and I have never seen her so emotionless. replied Moonpeth. **

**What song's excactly does she write? asked Sasuke. Well your have to wait till the concert its only in two more days.**

**with saying that Moonpeth walked toward Aries. Then a knock on the door Aries went to get it and to see Naruto and Apollo **

**with that Apollo game Aries a tight hug and a nice kiss. Naruto hey it's good to see you said Sakura.**

**Hey Loser said Sasuke, What crawled up your ass idiot. asked Naruto. Sakura just gave out a little giggle. So Naruto**

**are you going to their concert this Friday? asked Sakura. Of Course I am I wouldn't miss it **

**for the world**

**then another knock came and it was Mya with her drumsticks. shes upstairs Mya go righta ahead I guess today's band practice?**

**asked Sakura. acually yes it is we have to practice as much as we can before the concert on Friday **

**said Mya. oh okay good luck said Sakura with that Mya ran upstairs.**

**then Sasuke heard noises coming from Aries room then him,Sakura and Naruto decided to go see what it is then when they reached the top steps**

**they heard Aries singing. so they went to Aries's door and put their ears upon her door to listen to what she was singing**

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere _

_I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There _

_So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark _

_With Your Picture, In My Hands _

_Story Of a Broken Heart _

_Stay With Me _

_Don't Let Me Go _

_Cause I Can't Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me _

_And Hold Me Close _

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You _

_So Stay with Me _

_Just Stay With Me _

**Sasuke then whispered to Sakura and Naruto saying**

**Damn I never knew she was this emotionless Sakura did you? What happened to Aries all of a sudden Asked Sakura.**

**then Sasuke said Shh Lets hear them**

_I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day _

_And My Touch Is Enough _

_To Take The Pain Away _

_Cause I've Searched For So Long _

_The Answer Is Clear _

_I Will Be Hoping We Don't Let It Disappear _

_Stay With Me _

_Don't let Me go _

_Cause I Can't Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me _

_And Hold Me Close _

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You _

_So Stay with Me _

_Just Stay With Me _

_I've Searched Over And Over _

_For Many Many Times _

_For You And I Is Like Those Stars That Light The Sky Every Night _

_Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune _

_Remind Me Of The Days _

_You Promised Me We'd Always _

_Be And Would Never Go Away _

_That's Why I Need You To Stay _

_Stay With Me _

_Don't let Me go _

_Cause I Can't Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me _

_And Hold Me Close _

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You _

_So Stay with Me _

_Just Stay With Me _

_oooo.. oh oh_

_don't leave _

_so I stay waiting in the dark..._

**With that the song faded away. **

**and then **

**then Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura walked back downstairs to talk about it all.**

**Sasuke what did we do to Aries to make her act this way? Asked Sakura. I don't know Sakura she's**

**different, but she does have a really beautiful voice and I guess she got that from you Sakura. Sasuke said**

**Sakura then started blushing and said "Thank You Sasuke"**

**So Naruto how has Apollo been I mean afterall she's dating the famous Heir to the Uchiha clan.**

**Shut Up Sasuke don't forget I got the heir of the Hyuga clan. with that Sakura gave out a light laugh and**

**said Naruto maybe you forgot but I am dating an Uchiha. Ahh Whatever Sakura Naruto Said. **

**Two Days later they whole band was backstage ready to perform **

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Concert And Aries Emotions

**The announcer on the speaker started talking **

**Saying**

**Now for what we all have been waiting for **

**The band **

**FINAL FANTASY**

**With that Aries came out with her black guitar wearing Black leather jeans and a black top the is 20 inches above her navel and was wearing black eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow and very little blush along with Mya and Moonpeth. Apollo just came out looking casual with his Blue and Black guitar.**

**Then the instrument started playing and it caught Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto's attention. Then they wondered were Aries came out and when they heard singing they saw Aries walking out to the front of the stage and started singing a song **

**But before she sang she started to say something and what she said**

**Was This song I made up and I would like to dedicate it to my mom and dad. With that she walked back a little bit and the instrument started playing a soft tune before it went faster and Aries started singing **

_My home is in motion, as darkness unfolds.  
The air overloaded, the sky stands in gold.  
But you went away, you left me to stay  
We'll see us in heaven, I'm counting the days_

_Chorus:  
At the end of time, at the end of us,  
At the end of everything we had,  
Only faith helps you, only grace can do  
Only you can take the pain  
Cause the end of peace is the end of life  
and the end of any happiness  
Only love helps you, only trust can do  
Only you can take the pain of me_

_When thunder is calling I feel so alive  
The very first morning, can you see the light?  
But you closed the door, to what I adored  
We'll see us in heaven, I'm counting no more_

Chorus  
At the end of time, at the end of us,  
At the end of everything we had,  
Only faith helps you, only grace can do  
Only you can take the pain  
Cause the end of peace is the end of life  
and the end of any happiness  
Only love helps you, only trust can do  
Only you can take the pain of me

**Everyone then started clapping for them and cheered them on **

**And Aries looked don at her parents and they smiled at her and with that the instruments started playing again and Aries said**

**This song I also made but this song is for someone I care about a lot and he is up here with me now and makes e smile and his name is Apollo and this song is for him **

_[Verse 1_

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere _

_I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There _

_So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark _

_With Your Picture, In My Hands _

_Story Of a Broken Heart _

_[Chorus_

_Stay With Me _

_Don't Let Me Go _

_Cause I Can't Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me _

_And Hold Me Close _

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You _

_So Stay with Me _

_Just Stay With Me _

_[Verse 2_

_I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day _

_And My Touch Is Enough _

_To Take The Pain Away _

_Cause I've Searched For So Long _

_The Answer Is Clear _

_I Will Be Hoping We Don't Let It Disappear _

_[Chorus_

_Stay With Me _

_Don't let Me go _

_Cause I Can't Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me _

_And Hold Me Close _

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You _

_So Stay with Me _

_Just Stay With Me _

_[Verse 3_

_I've Searched Over And Over _

_For Many Many Times _

_For You And I Is Like Those Stars That Light The Sky Every Night _

_Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune _

_Remind Me Of The Days _

_You Promised Me We'd Always _

_Be And Would Never Go Away _

_That's Why I Need You To Stay _

_[Chorus_

_Stay With Me _

_Don't let Me go _

_Cause I Can't Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me _

_And Hold Me Close _

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You _

_So Stay with Me _

_Just Stay With Me _

_[Fades_

_oooo.. oh oh_

_don't leave _

_so I stay waiting in the dark..._

**Aries finished the song then turned around to see Apollo lip mouth a thank you to her and smiled.**

**The she started singing again**

**This song is called Million Tears I wrote this song because it goes to show people how I feel all the songs I write and sing to you today are the songs I sing from my emotions so what ever I feel deep within me are all in the songs I sing tonight I hope you get a feeling of what it feel's like to be in my place.**

_Verse 1_

I wanna know where you belong,  
I wanna know why I sing this song. 

I try to show how much I feel,  
is that a dream or is it real?

I never look where you belong,  
until I'm gotta sing my song.

Is it a lie or is it true?  
So many tears I've cried for you.

Refrain:

Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you  
Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you  
Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you  
Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you 

Verse 2

A Million tears that i have cried,  
I wish you were right by my side.

I try to show how much I care,  
believe in me I will be there.

I never knew where you belong,  
whenever you just hear my song.

Is it a lie or is it true?  
So many tears I've cried for you.

Refrain: 

Oh ho, oh ho, a million tears for you,  
Oh ho, oh ho, a million tears for you

**With that everyone started clapping and Aries looked down at her parents and noticed sadness in their eyes and Aries just decided to smile for once but this one was a real smile for once at least a real one in a long, long, long, long, long time.**

**Then the guitar started playing a sorta slow tempo then went a little faster then Aries started playing her guitar and put the Mic back in its place and started singing **

_A ballad of dark queen echoes through night  
As he flees the curse of gods, the pharaohs wrath._

_[Chorus:__  
One thousand one nights unseen,  
The philosopher and the queen._

Ancient mariner in a sea of sand,  
The burning beauty his tomb to die for.

_[Chorus___

(Horizons swarming with death  
Run!)

Heaven has a darkened face,  
Dunes are soaring as on a chase.  
Caravan of the cursed  
Chasing him across the waves.

May he now rest under aegis of mirage  
As the sands slowly turn to Elysian fields.

_[Chorus___

(One thousand one)

_[Chorus___

(One thousand one)  
(One thousand one)  
(One thousand one)

**Then with that song ending Aries started talking and she said this is our last song for the night and I hope you all are enjoying yourselves this next/last song is called The Candence Of Her Last Breath,**

_Running for her life  
The dark rain from her eyes still falls  
Breathtaking butterfly  
Chose a dark day to live_

Save one breath for me!

A loner longing for  
The cadence of her last breath.

Why do I miss someone I never met?  
with bated breath I lay  
Sea winds brought her to me  
A butterfly, mere one-day miracle of life  
And all the poetry in the world  
Finally makes sense to me

Save one death for me!

A loner longing for (run away, run away, run away, run away)  
The cadence of her last breath (run away, run away, run away, run away)

Put to rest all thats not life  
Drink for beauty and fill my blank page.

Sometimes a dream turns into a dream

A loner longing for (run away, run away, run away, run away)  
The cadence of her last breath

A loner longing for (run away, run away, run away, run away)  
The cadence of her last breath (run away, run away, run away, run away)

**With that song ending they all went backstage and their producer congratulated them then Sasuke and Sakura and all them went backstage to congratulate their daughters and sons. Then Sasuke and Sakura said to Aries "Aries how do you come up with all these emotions within you? asked Sakura. Well Mom If you were me you would know but you don't know what it's like to feel when yo just had your father come home from all these years then I loose my best friend then I almost loose you what do you think mom. My life is pretty rough at the moment so I would rather not think about it. So Aunt Hinata, where's Uncle Neji? Asked Aries. Ah he's here oh there he is Neji Aries want's you. With that Aries ran up to Neji and jumped on him and hugged him and Neji congratulated her. **

**To Be Continued**


End file.
